


Это становится похоже на стрип-клуб

by wllzft



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllzft/pseuds/wllzft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони устанавливает в башне рождественское правило: если ты попадаешь под омеловый венок, то должен снять с себя одну вещь. Мстители используют это, чтобы свести Баки и Стива и помочь им осознать чувства друг к другу. Только всё выходит совсем не так, как они планировали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это становится похоже на стрип-клуб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's beginning to look a lot like a strip club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846216) by [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees). 



Иногда, рассуждал Стив, лучше было бы остаться в постели. Как только он подумал об этом, то мысленно себя отругал. Такое, скорее, мог бы сказать Баки, который нахватался подобного от Клинта, не покидающего свою квартиру без сожаления об этом. Стив нахмурился. Ему нравился Клинт, и он, безусловно, помогал Баки восстановиться, но Стив беспокоился о том, что они во многих смыслах плохо влияют друг на друга.

Он совсем потерялся в мыслях, когда голос Тони отвлек его.

— Что скажешь, Кэп? Решающий голос твой.

Стив оторвал взгляд от забытой овсянки и обнаружил, что Тони, Наташа и Сэм с любопытством смотрят на него.

— Э-э, простите. Я прослушал вопрос.

Тони тяжело вздохнул, но Сэм вмешался.

— Без разницы, за он или против, нам нужно придумать задание для этого года для тех, кто попадет под омеловый венок.

— Омеловая обнажёнка! — объявил Тони, пребывая в явном восторге от самого себя. — Вы попадаете под омелу и должны выбрать предмет одежды, который снимет второй человек. И он должен быть видимым, вы не можете заставить его снять лифчик, если он полностью одет.

— Нет, — решительно сказал Стив. Он не мог придумать ничего хуже, чем заставить раздеться своих товарищей по команде. И все, конечно, подумали, что он такой уж блюститель нравов, хотя, на самом деле,  _он им не был_ , просто это было бы совсем по-другому — пытаться работать с людьми, которых ты видел полуголыми. — Определённо нет.

Сэм усмехнулся и поднял руку, чтобы дать пять.

— Красавчик!

— Подожди, я ещё не голосовала, — произнесла Наташа, сладко улыбаясь. — Я считаю, это отличная идея. Я — за.

— Да, — вскричал Тони, выбрасывая кулак вверх, а Сэм уронил голову на столешницу.

— Я переезжаю обратно в Вашингтон, — простонал он.

Стив нахмурился.

— Получается, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали.

— Не совсем. Я голосую за.

Все обернулись, удивляясь, за исключением Наташи, глядя на Баки, который поднялся с одного из диванчиков и бесшумно подошёл к столу.

— Ты был тут всё это время? — спросил Стив, глядя на него с подозрением.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Ага.

— Я думал, ты в тренажерном зале.

Его улыбка стала ещё шире.

— Не-а.

Стив раздражённо фыркнул, но Баки просто протянул руку и забрал его тарелку с овсянкой.

— Ну, теперь у вас есть мой голос. Да здравствует омеловая обнажёнка. — Баки подмигнул Стиву, взял ложку и вышел из комнаты, чтобы доесть его овсянку где-то в другом месте.

Сэм взглянул на Наташу, та пожала плечами. Стив сделал вид, будто не заметил этого. 

— Что ж,  _я_  собираюсь в тренажерный зал. Тони, богом клянусь, лучше бы вам не вешать никаких венков на расстоянии пятидесяти метров от моей квартиры.

Когда он вышел из комнаты, то услышал, как Тони спросил вполголоса: "Окей, ребята, вы же это видели?".

Стив нахмурился.

***

Вполне ожидаемо на следующий день начались подколы.

— Эй, Кэп. Ты так и не начал встречаться с Шэрон?

Стив оторвал взгляд от ноутбука и хмуро взглянул на Клинта.

— Вообще-то, это не твоё дело, — раздражённо ответил он, — но да, я с ней не встречаюсь. — Стив заметил, как Клинт подмигнул Тони. Он сильнее нахмурился и провёл языком по своим клыкам. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто, — ответил Клинт, пожимая плечами, и вернулся к своему журналу. Судя по всему, журнал принадлежал Кейт, она получала куда больше почты, чем Клинт. Тони заметно оживился.

— Что насчет слепых свиданий, Роджерс?

Стив покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Тогда хорошо, что мы не записали тебя на одно из них, — сказал Клинт, не отрываясь от журнала.

Стив взглянул на Тони, у которого плохо получалось изображать незаинтересованность, и вздохнул.

— Я закончу с этими документами наверху, — произнёс он, захлопнул ноутбук и поднялся.

— Подожди, — одновременно вскрикнули Тони и Клинт. Стив посмотрел на них через плечо, хмурясь. Они наклонились в своих креслах и вместо того, чтобы смотреть на него, их взгляды были прикованы к планшету Тони.

— Что?

Тони посмотрел наверх, поколебавшись секунду, прежде чем снова уставиться в планшет. Клинт смотрел туда же, и тут одновременно они оба расслабились.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты классный. Забудь.

Стив взглянул на них, затем развернулся и зашагал к двери. Он столкнулся с Баки в дверном проёме и заговорщически шевельнул бровями. 

— На твоём месте я бы шёл дальше, — тихо сказал он. — Они там сватовством занимаются.

У Баки загорелись глаза.

— О, серьёзно? Думаешь, они познакомят меня с той милой специалисткой, которая работает внизу?

— Держись подальше от моих специалисток! — крикнул Тони.

С улыбкой на лице Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу, но прежде, чем смог уйти, он услышал возмущённый крик Клинта и Тони, и Баки схватил его за запястье.

— Прости, приятель, — сказал тот, облизнул губы и взглянул вверх.

— Черт, — пробормотал Стив. Он даже не заметил омелу, когда шёл. — Ладно. Носки.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Штаны.

— О, да ладно, — простонал Стив. Он смотрел, как Баки снимает носки и выпрямляется, чтобы засунуть их в задний карман с озорной улыбкой на лице.

— Помочь, Стиви? — сказал Баки, притягивая Стива за ремень.

Стив рассмеялся и оттолкнул его. 

— Отвали, я сам. — Он медленно расстегнул ремень, в то время как Баки закатил глаза и прислонился к косяку. Стив знал, что Клинт и Тони все ещё смотрят на них, но не обращал на это внимания. Когда он снял джинсы, то кинул их Баки на плечо. — Счастливого Рождества.

— Серьёзно! — крикнул Тони, пока Стив уходил.

— Ты ещё должен его поцеловать! — возмутился Клинт, и Стив слышал смех Баки, идя по коридору.

***

Сначала всё было не так уж и плохо, когда он мог просто быстро ретироваться и снова влезть в привычный джемпер, но потом начались изменения.

— Кто пришёл, — сказал Стив, глядя на Тони и Наташу.

Как не удивительно, Наташа была на задании всю первую неделю декабря, таким образом избегая омеловой обнажёнки. Стив подозревал, что она могла бы найти предлог, чтобы уехать на весь месяц, если бы не хотела наблюдать результаты этой "игры".

— Тони хочет объявить правила омелы.

— Я думал, мы уже сделали это.

Тони театрально закатил глаза.

— Да, Кэп, но все продолжают вести себя как невинные девицы и одеваются снова при первой же возможности.

Стив отхлебнул кофе.

— Может, тебе стоит повысить температуру в комнатах.

— Новое правило! — сказал Тони, не обращая на него внимания. — Теперь целый день вы носите только то, в чём утром вышли из квартиры, и остаток дня нельзя надевать ничего нового.

— Ты пытаешься превратить это место в бордель? — спросил Стив, ставя кружку на стол с чуть большим усилием, чем собирался. — Или ты теперь имеешь что-то против одежды?

Прежде чем Тони успел ответить, в комнату вошли Баки и Брюс, что-то доброжелательно друг другу доказывая. Они, вероятно, медитировали или пили свой вонючий чай, потому что у Баки был мягкий и полубессознательный взгляд, и на нём были только спортивные штаны и свободная футболка. Стив почувствовал, как во рту пересохло, стоило на него взглянуть.

— Привет, чемпион, — сказал Баки, видя Стива и подходя к нему. Он взъерошил ему волосы и упал в кресло рядом с ним. — Не хочешь перекусить попозже?

Тони фыркнул.

— Что, мы не приглашены? Снова устраиваете свои пенсионерские посиделки?

Баки повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Вы не смеётесь над моими шутками, а Стив смеётся.

— Точно, — сказал Стив, кивнув. — Он классно шутит.

— Конечно, только если тебе нравится чёрный юмор.

Наташа пихнула Тони локтём.

— Да ладно, ты же любишь чёрный юмор. И Баки правда весёлый.

— Что за ерунда? — проворчал Старк, хмурясь. — Пытаешься заставить меня  _завидовать_  тому, что я не приглашён?

— Как будто ты уже не завидуешь, — сказал Брюс, подходя к ним и беря яблоко из чаши. — Кстати, — добавил он, взглянув на Стива и Баки. — Вы снова сидите под омелой.

Стив посмотрел вверх.

— Что за херня, — произнёс он, наполовину раздражённо, наполовину поражённо.  _Абсолютно точно_ , когда он садился, никакой омелы там не было. Он посмотрел на Баки. — Ладно, без разницы. Футболка. Всё равно она моя.

— Вы носите одежду друг друга? — спросил Тони, выглядя недоумённым.

— И да, и нет, — сказал Баки и стащил футболку через голову. — Я ношу одежду Стива.

— Ты носишь одежду каждого, — Брюс закатил глаза. — Можешь оставить себе эти штаны, всё равно они мне длинные.

— Подожди, так вот куда девается всё моё нижнее бельё? — Тони в ужасе посмотрел на них, и Баки фыркнул.

— Конечно, как будто я горю желанием надевать  _что-нибудь_ , что касается  _твоей_  заносчивой задницы.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит доводить друг друга. Баки?

Баки кинул на него медленный, внимательный взгляд.

— Футболка.

— Оригинально, — поддразнил его Стив, стаскивая её и кидая на пол рядом с футболкой Баки.

— И поцелуй, — подсказала Наташа, подняв бровь.

Стив закатил глаза, но Баки схватил его за плечо, развернул к себе, наклонился и оставил быстрый, смазанный поцелуй на его губах. Он так же моментально отстранился, и Стив мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как у всех вырвался вздох разочарования.

— Это лучшее, на что ты способен, Барнс? — пошутил он.

Баки подмигнул ему.

— Лучшее я  _приберёг_.

Они ухмыльнулись, когда ДЖАРВИС прервал всех, чтобы сообщить о чрезвычайной ситуации в центре города, на которую Мстители должны взглянуть. Тони вскочил на ноги, но остальные не шевелились, и он окинул их взглядом.

— Ну, идём?

— Ты сказал, что нам больше нельзя надевать никакой одежды, — заметил Стив.

— Ты сказал это минут пять назад, — добавила Наташа.

ДЖАРВИС вмешался с: "Они правы, сэр. Хотите, чтобы я воспроизвел ту часть разговора?"

— Нет, чёрт возьми! — крикнул Тони. — Для суперкостюмов делается исключение. И  _только_  для них. Свали уже куда подальше!

Баки наклонился и зашептал, его дыхание щекотало шею Стива: 

— По-моему, у кого-то недотрах.

Стив не мог не согласиться.

***

До Рождества оставалась неделя, и Стив чудом избегал полного обнажения перед друзьями, хотя несколько раз был очень близок. Сэм раздевался до нижнего белья дважды, Баки большую часть времени провёл в различных вариантах полу обнажённости, а Наташа попалась только один раз. Тони вообще ни разу не попадал под омелу, хотя однажды Брюс появился в гостиной без своих шерстяных носков, что было неслыханно. И когда Тони вплыл в комнату через несколько минут после, выглядя исключительно довольным собой и без своего свитера, Стив и Наташа обменялись взглядами, говорящими, что они оба точно знают, что произошло, но ни один из них никогда не упомянет об этом.

Тем не менее, в тот день Стив уже попал под омелу раз пять, и поднимался в свою квартиру в носках и трусах, когда уловил чей-то приглушённый разговор. Он не собирался подслушивать, ну, до того момента, пока не услышал своё и Баки имена в одном предложении, ещё и произнесённое виноватым тоном. 

Нахмурившись, он подошёл ближе. 

— Ты точно  _уверен_ , что между ними ничего нет? — произнёс Сэм. — В смысле, у меня есть очень близкие приятели, но это  _совсем не похоже_  на этих двоих.

— Не говоря уже о том, что это вообще не наше дело, — устало добавил Брюс. — Почему я снова здесь?

— Эй, вы же сами согласились, что им давно пора замутить. — Тони.

— Да, но я никогда не соглашался быть частью этого сумашедшего заговора с целью принудить их к этому.

Клинт издал задумчивый звук. 

— Мы же можем просто спросить ДЖАРВИС, есть ли какие-то записи, подтверждающие их...

— Нет, — одновременно сказали Сэм и Брюс.

— Неплохая идея, — произнёс Тони. — ДЖАРВИС...

— К сожалению, сэр, — тихо сказал ДЖАРВИС, — в данный момент мои процессоры заняты.

Тони громко вздохнул.

—  _Чем_? И когда они освободятся?

— Невозможно сказать в данный момент.

Стив усмехнулся, присвистнул и продолжил свой путь.

***

Стив уже был в кровати, когда появился Баки, наполовину раздетый и нахмуренный. 

— Пережидал засаду Тони и Наташи, — сказал он, закрывая дверь, прежде чем снять толстовку Клинта и футболку Стива и бросить их в направлении корзины с грязными вещами.

— Я немного ревную, потому что несколько последних недель ты потратил столько времени, целуясь со всеми, кроме меня, — произнёс Стив, закрывая книгу и прислоняясь спиной к кровати на стороне Баки.

— Не стоит, — Баки стащил нижнее бельё и нырнул под одеяло, забираясь на Стива. — Ни один из них не был хоть немного хорош так же, как ты. — Он уткнулся носом в шею Стива, вытаскивая книгу из его рук. — Хуже всего было целоваться с Пеппер. 

Стив усмехнулся, выгибая спину, чтобы прижаться к Баки, обнимая его. 

— По-моему, я не целовался только с Тони.

— Он, наверное, думает, что это отвлекло бы тебя от твоей цели засадить мне, — пробормотал Баки, ведя пальцами по бокам Стива и заставляя его дрожать.

— Боже, — простонал Стив, стараясь не думать о Тони и "засадить" одновременно. — Не говоря уже о том, что они думают, будто ты собираешься лишить меня девственности или типа того.

Баки ущипнул его за бедро.

— Это будет рождественское чудо.

— Иди ты, — сказал Стив, смеясь. Он попытался вырваться из захвата Баки, но тот ухватил его за подбородок одной рукой и поцеловал, прикусывая его губы, пока смех не сменился на стоны. — Как думаешь — мм, Бак — как думаешь, может, нам просто сказать им? А то они совсем уже отчаялись, не знаю, как долго смогу смотреть на их страдания.

— Это может стать рождественским подарком для них, — сказал Баки, спускаясь ниже, прижимаясь губами к груди Стива. — Мы встанем пораньше и позволим им взглянуть, как ты, верхом на мне, прямо перед камином...

Стив рассмеялся и Баки улыбнулся, проводя руками по его животу. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Стив, привлекая своё остроумие. — Как думаешь, это награда за то, что они плохо себя вели или наоборот были милыми?

— Может, за всё сразу? — задумчиво протянул Баки, снимая со Стива нижнее бельё. — Как насчёт тебя? Ты был непослушным или хорошим мальчиком для Санты весь год?

— Сложно сказать.

Баки пожал одним плечом.

— Похоже, со мной ты был довольно милым.

— О, я могу быть и непослушным, — пообещал Стив, садясь и толкая Баки на спину.

***

В итоге они так и не устроили секс-шоу, но когда во время обеда зашли в гостиную, все были так увлечены игрушечным вертолётом Клинта, что даже Наташа только через пять минут заметила, что они держатся за руки. Она пихнула Клинта, из-за чего вертолёт врезался в телевизор, и они с Тони громко выругались.

— Прежде чем вы попадаете в обмороки от восторга, — сказал Баки, толкая Стива на диван и забираясь ему на колени, — мы счастливы вместе уже почти год, и это совсем не ваша заслуга.


End file.
